The Romance of Felicity and Ben
by Gigi Valentino
Summary: it's been five years since they've seen each other. once childhood friends, now strangers. how can they rekindle their friendship? and what do they do if they start falling for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, I've had the American Girls collection of Felicity Merriman for like forever. It's about a girl named Felicity who is growing up right before the Revolutionary War. Her family sides with the Patriots, of course. So anyways, she had this friendship with her dad's apprentice, Benjamin Davidson; her daddy's a merchant, if you must know. So, even though she was only, like 10 in the book, I always felt that there was some stuff between her and Ben. But even in the series Ben wanted to join the Washington' Army. Mr. Merriman let him go when he turned 18, but Ben had to come back to finish his apprenticeship after the war was over. So I've set the time right when the Revolutionary War is ending. Felicity is 17 and Ben probably about 23. It's been five years since they've seen each other. I'll try to keep their 1781 jargon, and try to be historically accurate, but you know, I might not do such extensive research. I hope you enjoy. Review if you must. And, oh yeah, "I don't own anything, but my own ideas," said expertly by I forgot who, but I don't take cresit for that line, but do use it for my own legal protection.**

**Love Gigi :D**

"Lissie, make haste. You must come with me," said Nan to Felicity after quickly greeting the Coles.

That was odd, thought Felicity, Nan had such impeccable manners. It wasn't like her to brush off Mrs. Cole.

Felicity was calling on her friend, Elizabeth Cole, and with them in the parlor was her mother and Annabelle, Elizabeth's bossy older sister. But Felicity didn't mind; she loved her friends company, especially since her friend Ben, had left for the patriots army five years ago. She was glad that the Coles hadn't left either, since Mr. Cole was a loyalist. It was good that he had invested so much on his property in Williamsburg.

So Felicity wasn't exactly glad to have the visit interrupted by her younger sister, trailed by William, her little brother, in such a manner. But Felicity's curiosity got the best of her.

"Whatever for?" asked Felicity.

"Just please come quickly."

Felicity could not read the expression on her sister's face, but saw pure glee on William's.

She slowly got up with a sigh. "I must be off then. Mrs. Cole, may Elizabeth come?"

"Please, mother," piped in Elizabeth, "I have a great curiosity to know what is going on."

"You may," responded Mrs. Cole.

So with quick farewells, the party was off towards the Merriman's home.

"Please tell me why we are off in such a rush," pleaded Felicity to Nan. But Nan just smiled and shook her head.

William was terrible at keeping secrets, Felicity decided to work on him. "Willie," she said in a sing-song voice, "please?"

But William just smiled at her and whispered, "It's a secret."

Felicity harrumphed back to her friend. "I never knew I had such tight-lipped siblings."

They finally reached home and upon entering the parlor Felicity gave out a sigh, "Finally, I'll know what all the fuss is—"

Felicity stopped abruptly when she caught sight of a handsome man in a patriot's uniform, sitting with both her mother and father.

He stood from his place, slightly bowed, and greeted her with, "Good day, Mrs. Merriman."

She stood speechless for a while, until finally she uttered with such disbelief, "Ben!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long. I'll try not to let it happen again, but I have other duties such as school. Let's hope this chapter is a little longer, and thanks for the reviews. I'll try to edit my stuff better this time, cuz Ben was supposed to call Felicity 'Miss" not 'Mrs.' But yea, so anyways, once again: "I own nothing but my own ideas." Peace.**

"Ben," cried Felicity again after getting over her initial shock. She hurried over to where Ben stood, and without giving it much thought, embraced him.

Her mother gasped.

Nan frowned.

William was long gone.

The only positive reactions were those of Mr. Merriman who was suppressing a laugh after a glance at Ben's stunned look, and Elizabeth who smiled a knowing smile. Of course Felicity wouldn't keep the rules of good society in such circumstances, why was everyone so shocked, Elizabeth wondered.

Ben soon became very aware of the contact of Felicity's breast against his chest, but before he could feel flustered, she broke the contact of the hug.

She took hold of his hands and sat him down, drinking in Ben's image. He was taller, but was no longer lanky. He filled his tall frame. Oh, and those shoulders. But it he was her friend, she couldn't possibly be having these thoughts about her friend. So she shook those thoughts out her head and started: "Oh, Ben. It is so good to see you. You do not know how dearly you have been missed. All of us, even Elizabeth. You remember Elizabeth don't you?"

Felicity gestured towards her friend. Elizabeth curtsied and Ben was about to greet her but Felicity ventured on, "You must tell me everything, Ben. What happened during the war? Did you meet anyone? General Washington? You did want to meet him, am I correct? Oh, and your family, have you gone and seen them, yet? Well of course you have. Are they well? Oh, it is so good to have you back. And how much longer will you be staying? You are to finish your apprenticeship with Father, are you not? And what of Isaac? Have you—"

But Felicity was interrupted by her father. "Felicity, dear," Mr. Merriman said with an amused smile, "You must slow down if you want your questions answered. I do not think Ben can keep up with you. Not many can."

"Besides," said her mother, "I do not think your conduct towards Ben is entirely appropriate. He has not yet expressed a desire to have such a familiar conversation with you."

Felicity looked thoroughly miffed. Her father was mocking her and her mother lecturing her about her conduct again. She looked at Ben for an answer.

But he was utterly speechless. Not only because of her physical appearance, which was beautiful, by the way; she was taller than most women, and perfectly curvaceous (though her corset might have something to do with it, but he doubted she was much different without it), a few long red curls strayed from her cap and framed her face (he still had a few freckles dotted along her small nose) and he couldn't keep his eyes away from her constantly moving mouth for a pair of full red lips had semi-hypnotized him. But, as mentioned, that was not the only reason he was silent. It was also for her conduct towards him, it was almost as if she picked up their friendship right where it was left off. He was amazed by the warmth that hadn't disappeared after all those years.

But the silence was interpreted differently by Felicity. "Oh, I see. Well, I think it is time for Elizabeth to go home. We mustn't keep her mother waiting. Mr. Davidson, I believe I will be seeing you at dinner. Mother. Father."

And with a curt not to all of them, she all but dragged Elizabeth out of the parlor, and into the street.

**I know chapter is short again, but I have more of an idea of what I want to do so I hope I won't keep y'all waiting long. Just a couple of notes, if I ever veer off the lingo form this time please let me know. And I might add some stuff about the war, since it's there and this is a politically active family, so if I'm inaccurate about something, point it out to me also. I know more about WWI and II and Vietnam, but those are not relevant to this. So yea. Thanks again for the reviews. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made you all wait long enough. I'm kidding. I'm really sorry I took so long. I had the idea of what I was gonna write for so long but never got to writing it. I've discovered I could only write while at school. Which I had off for like a month. Please don't be mad at me. But anyways here you go. It's never gonna be very long but my public seems to like it. I know what the next little tidbits gonna be about already but you'll have to wait, just hopefully not as long as last time. Thanks for all the reviews. You guilted me into continuing. C'est tout. Enjoy.**

**-Gigi :D**

"Lissie, you have to redo those stitches. They trip about the seam in the most horrid fashion."

Felicity looked down at William's pant leg. She was helping her mother with the mending pile, but she was doing a poor job. "I am sorry, mother, but I can't seem to concentrate," she replied, while pulling out her stitches. "You know only too well that I am not good with these sorts of things."

"Well, if you at least looked down, you might be able to see what you are doing," said her mother, and then she added more worriedly, "Lissie, this is bad, even for you. Is there anything bothering you?"

Well, of course there was, she thought. Ben was back (more handsome than she expected) and they weren't even in speaking terms.

"Ah," said Mrs. Merriman, "I know what it is."

Oh, no. She's figured it out.

"This is about James isn't it?"

James? Oh, right, James. James was Mrs. Manderly's nephew, who had visited his aunt for the past couple of Christmas seasons. Felicity, being naturally gregarious, formed a quick friendship with him. I presume my friendly nature towards the fellow might have raised suspicion among the family, thought Felicity. And of course, his willingness to accept my amiable advances. He is a fine-looking young man, but he is far from being what is bothering me.

"He is due to come soon. Is that what's been on your mind?"

"Why yes, mother. I am completely beside myself, just thinking of his visit." Can't let her on to the truth, now can we, Felicity told herself.

"Oh, you'll have much to talk about. And he has yet to meet Ben."

Felicity's smile froze.

"Speaking of which, since you are of no use to me here, please deliver these breeches to Ben."

Could her mother really be that blind?

"There's a dear," said Mrs. Merriman as slowly Felicity accepted the pile of pants.

**P.S. I feel like storytelling changed a little bit. Is it bad? Good? Better? Can you even tell? Let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I took forever. I'd like to apologize for that and the fact that I should have mentioned that the third chapter (if you could even call it that) was set a few days after Ben's return. I was even going to add a little on Felicity's cold disposition towards him, but since I most likely wrote it hurriedly, I didn't catch it. Someday I'll rewrite these because I feel I owe to you guys. But I feel that writing the fourth "chapter" seems more imperative at the moment. **

**By the way, thanks for all the reviews. I was surprised I got so many. But please, I can take constructive criticism, and I know I need to improve, so go ahead and tell me.**

**I think that's it. Fare thee well. –Gigi ) **

It was quite a big pile of breeches that Ben had. But that was understandable, since he had been in Washington's army for quite some time. Plus, what do men know about mending, mused Felicity on her way to the stable. The poor attempts at patching up the ratty things were worse than Felicity's first efforts at her sampler, back when she was studying with Mrs. Manderly. Ben was better off buying new breeches, but the General Store was waiting on a new shipment of wool, which, immediately after the war was hard to come by. Ben has to make do with what he has.

She entered the stable, and could not resist stopping to pet her beloved horse, Penny. "Penny, my love," whispered Felicity to her horse, after setting down the breeches and wrapping her arms around her, "you came back to me safely, and now, so has another dear friend. But 'tis not the same."

With a sigh, she let go, quickly gave Patriot a pat, and continued her task. She started climbing the steps up to the room above the stable and gave a _rat-tat-tat-TAT_ at the door. She regretted her joke when the door was opened more quickly than she had anticipated.

"Did I startle you?" asked Ben to a clearly startled Felicity.

"Only a little," replied Felicity, noticing that his features were just beginning to relax them selves. She almost smiled.

An awkward silence was beginning to form, but was broken by Ben. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Wha- Oh, I'm just returning your breeches…to you…here," Felicity said. She thrust the pile into his arms and started descending down the steps. This wasn't right. Felicity was sure she had come off more nervous than cold, as she was still trying to act towards Ben.

"Wait," called Ben after her. Seeing that she had stopped, he continued, "Umm…Thank you. That was very kind of you; you should not have troubled yourself."

"I didn't, Mother did," was Felicity's short reply.

"Oh. Well, thank your mother for me then. Uh…"

Feeling that, once again, her cold shoulder was being given off correctly, Felicity gave a look that said, I haven't got all day.

"I'm sorry I am taking so much of your time, I'm sure this task was already well out of your way. But I do feel we need to talk, Felicity."

"So it's Felicity now."

"I am truly sorry, I was nervous. It had been so long I didn't know how to address you, especially now that you've umm…grown-up." He saw her smile, probably at his reddening face, so he looked down and continued: "But I should have known better. Your nature is much less reserved than—"

"Aye, I do not follow the rules of decorum that are required of me. I do not always act very like a lady."

"No, that is not what I meant. I mean to say that you are…you have a warmer, more open nature, and I should have remembered that. I mean, I did, just not at that moment."

"I on the other hand did forget of your shy nature. I will forgive you, Ben, if you will forgive me."

"I will," he said beaming and took Felicity's extended hand. They shook on it.

"Well, then," concluded Felicity, "I truly must be off now," though she really did not have much to do.

"Yes. Well, I shall see you at dinner. More amiable, I hope."

"You shall," she replied, leaving the stable, not exactly sure of what her feelings were.

**Please tell me what to do better. Oh, and James Manderly was my poor attempt of complicating Felicity and Ben's already awkward relationship. He's like the Mr. St. John to my Jane Eyre. No, I don't think I'll make him that cold. He's like the Mr. Wickham to my Pride and Prejudice. Well. I don't want him to be an ass either. But I think you get the point. So should I pursue it? I'm sort of thinking no. and I hope it's not like I'm messing up the story, because the title does kind of give away the ending don't you think?**


End file.
